Dodge Cuyann
"Now, now, let's not waste all our ammo. Kablammo!" Alpha 47 'nicknamed "'Boomdodger" was the name of an ARC Trooper-Alpha during the Clone Wars. He was sometimes simply known as ARC-1121 '''since on Kamino, his homeworld his codename was '''CT-1121. He was trained by the Cuy'val Dar along with the clone trooper squadron Dodge Squad which was simply known as Dodge Unit. He had trained just as well as any other clone cadet would, except for Gamea Squad, which just played a lot, which was why they were known as Gamea Squad. Boomdodger's adventure began when he was born from the clone DNA of Jango Fett, and had instantly began his training from birth, to join GAH. Not only that, he had a not so friendly ex-friendship with the clone trooper named Roughhouser. They often fought of course. It was after that he finally finished the Citadel Challenge along with the rest of Dodge Squad. He was told to guard Kamino before the war began. Soon it had began, and the Battle of Geonosis was very tough. Soon he had survived the battle, and participated in many other battles including the Battle of Christophsis and the Battle of Teth. Later in the war him and the rest of Dodge Squad received new codenames which were beggining with 'dodge.' He was then also known as Dodge 47. He had a close friendship with Jedi Masters Kahar Zamet and Devis Trooper. When the war had ended on during the Battle of Kashyyyk when Order 66 was executed by Chancellor Palpatine Boomdodger was told by his commander to go get supplies. When he returned Luminara Unduli was killed. He then escaped to his ship the Swift Eagle ''and set off for Yavin IV along with his astromech droid M1-L0. Unfortunately his hyperdrive broke down, and he had to stop at Mandalore. He got fuel there, and continued to Yavin IV. During the Galactic Civil War Boomdodger helped in all of the battles. Later he used the ''Swift Eagle ''to help destroy the Death Star and later the war was won. It was one year after that Boomdodger learned to be a Jedi. He learned the ways of the lightsaber, and succeeded his Jedi mission. He joined the Jedi Order and received the ways of eternity from Kahar. He lived from that point on. Biography Kamino ''"You are clone troopers. We are the Cuy'val Dar. You will train as hard as you can, and you will soon serve in the Republic, understood?" ''-the Cuy'val Dar explains to the clone cadets On the watery world of Kamino, in the city of Tipoca, the capital of Kamino, was the DNA of Jango Fett. A clone of CT-1121 was born from the DNA, and started training with the Cuy'val Dar. One year later more clones were produced from the DNA. At the right age he started the Citadel Challenge. CT-9922 ''"Stop it, you are brothers," ''-Guy'yar Zai ''"Sorry, master chief," ''-Boomdodger Roughhouser was Boomdodger's enemy, but brother. One night, Roughhouser called Boomdodger '''The Boom of us all' ''meaning Boomdodger blew up. Boom got mad, and started attacking him. They tackled each other until the members of Cuy'val Dar came and stopped them both, and Roughhouser was put on "timeout" since of his behavior, and Boomdodger was gave a punishment. They later met again, and Bric was in the halls, and saw that Boom and Rough met. Rough made a 'joke' and Boom got mad once agin, and stepped over to Roughhouser. But Bric stepped in, and stopped them both. The Final Test ''"Alright, Dodge Squad, this is it. Let's show the Cuy'val Dar our masterpiece," ''-Boomdodger to Dodge Squad right before their test Boomdodger walked through the corridors of Kamino, and walked to the training center, there he and Dodge Squad would take their final test to join the GAH. The test wasn't easy once they began their test. Just as told, Boomdodger told Dodge Squad to engage the Citadel in 'V' formation. High on a viewing balcony, Bric, the Siniteen, El-Les who often, or always had faith in the clone troopers, and Jedi General Ti Shaak Ti watched as Dodge Squad made their in 'V' formation. They agreed on this test, except for Bric, who never liked the clones' work even if it was good or bad. On the course, Boomdodger reached the base, and so did the rest of Dodge Squad, as they pulled out their cables. They all shot them up, but then the trooper "Droidpopper" stopped them. He said he'd go out and blast the droids while they went up. He ran out and started firing. The rest of Dodge Squad went up, and all the way up. They reached the "highest" they could go, and breached a spiral staircase. They ran up it, and on the top was their objective: a green flag. Dodge Squad finished the course and was offically in GAH. Protection (24 BBY-22 BBY) ''"What the?" ''-Boomdodger overseeing Gamea Squad Boomdodger for the next two years before the Clone Wars was told to guard Kamino while the rest of the clones trained. Sometimes he oversaw the Citadel Challenge being used by other cadets. One day on23 BBY, Boomdodger oversaw the infamous Gamea Squad have their final test on the Citadel Challenge. It all started out with a not so good run, and then a "not-able-to-hear" order to go 'V' formation. Then soon, a member of Gamea is shot in the leg, and is falling to the ground. Bric couldn't help but be grosed out by this work, even if it was good he'd be grosed out. Soon the alarms ringed, and the course stopped, and Gamea Squad failed. Later that next morning, Gamea Squad was allowed to try the course again. Gamea Squad did great work this time. Their leader, Shadowknight was proud of them. This time Boomdodger was very pleased that more men could join the army, and so was El-Les, but Bric was still thinking it was pitiful, just like he said when Boomdodger trained. First Battle of Geonosis ''"Advisor, we're in deep here," ''-Boomdodger ''"Take that secondary facility, just south of the main facility," ''-CT-0068/32 The Clone Wars began now. Boomdodger wasn't the clone trooper rookie you knew. On Kamino, right before the take-off for Geonosis when Yoda was there, Boomdodger and the rest of Dodge Squad were in a briefing. Clone Commander Reciever told them they were promoted to ''Alpha-ARC Trooper. The war began with the assault in the arena. Boomdodger rode a gunship with Yoda and helped the Jedi. The Facility ''"The only thing we gotta do, is somehow stop the assembly," ''-Boomdodger to Dodge Squad Later he and Dodge Squad were met by their advisor. They were told that the Jedi asked them to take a different facility other than the main one that was located just south of it. The gunship took them there, and the results were a large, but medium sized building, with smoke coming out of it all over. As they made their way inside at a small opening on an undetected side, they found out the inside was giant. Droids were being made all over. All they had to do was somehow stop the assembly that was happening. Droids were being put in groups of fifty each minute. They marched out to the battle as they finished each wave. Dodge Squad ran through the facility to breach the main control room. As they entered it, they found that there were two BX-series commando droids in it. Boomdodger got in their way of blasting, and quickly fired at one before it had a chance to. Then the other one leaped in, and rolled over to Boom, who happened to shoot it in the stomache before it got up. But it got back up not harmed at all, then Boom stepped on it, and tore off its head. Then as he did that he blasted it, and then quickly blasted the controls. The battle soon ended, and the Clone Wars began. War with Ember (21.83 BBY) ''"My name is Ember, Alpha thirteen Ember," ''-Ember ''"Cool, I am Boomdodger, Alpha forty-seven Boomdodger," ''-Boomdodger It was 21.83 BBY once this happened. Boomdodger was informed that he'd meet Alpha-thirteen nicknamed Ember. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Member Category:Republic Category:The Legion of Troopers Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Ebon Hawk Pilots Category:Humans Category:Smuggler Category:Jar'Dai Form Masters Category:Swift Eagle Pilots Category:New Republic Category:Jedi Master Category:Elite Army Category:Darth Revan's Apprentice Category:Sentinel Category:Rebel Leader Category:Rebellion Category:General Category:Mandalorian Category:Survivors of the Siege